


Maybe Mistletoe isn't evil after all

by kaitlia777



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Maybe Mistletoe isn't evil after all

Malcolm Reed sat in the Enterprise's galley, eating his meal and trying to ignore the lunacy that surrounded him. It seemed that everyone had decide that the oncoming winter holidays gave them free reign to run amok around the ship like children. He didn't even want to know why the hydroponics bay had been growing mistletoe, but he was planning a strongly worded letter on the subject.

"This seat taken?"

He looked up at Ensign Hoshi Sato and gave her a smile. The young linguist had yet to reduce herself to the level of maturity of a baboon (Unlike some members of the senior staff, whom Malcolm was contemplating locking in engineering until he decide to behave like a big boy again).

"Please." He waved her into the empty seat.

She smiled and placed her tray down. "Oh, and Malcolm…."

From behind her back, she produced a sprig of mistletoe, which she held over his head, then leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before finishing, "….Merry Christmas!"

Perhaps the mistletoe wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
